


The question game

by alexgt1995



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgt1995/pseuds/alexgt1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants to play the question game with Weiss. Is her plan going to work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The question game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in fanfiction.net

“For the last time I wont do it, you dolt”, said Weiss getting exasperated of answering the same petition for the hundredth time. “But Weiss it will be fun and we can get to know each other better” said Ruby with a little puppy stare. Weiss saw those big gray eyes staring at her and started to cave in. She finally decided to do it but she was going to take some advantage of the situation, “Fine I will do it, but you have to get rid of the constant death treat hanging over my bed, and by that I mean your bunk bed idea also it will only be ten questions”. Ruby was planning for this night for over a month she would have done basically anything she wanted, but if her plan succeeded she wouldn’t need the bed either way so she said “You got yourself a deal” with the best smirk she could create, living with Yang and seeing her in action thought her a few tricks and she finally found a reason to use them. Weiss got kind of worried she didn’t expect the response that Ruby gave her she clearly had something up her sleeves to show that kind of security, but it was far too late to retract so they agreed on a time that they would return to their room.

Ruby had already talked to Yang and asked her to take Blake to the city and after an explanation Yang was happy to oblige knowing that if her sister succeeded she will be happy but more importantly she will get eternities worth of teasing material for both her sister and the heiress.

At nine o´clock Ruby and Weiss were both on their room and Blake and Yang were out with no return hour, Weiss was suspicious enough about the night but the absence of both of her teammates was beyond odd, they rarely went out until late, at least not Blake but if Yang was involved who knew what could had happened. Ruby brought from the kitchen some cookies and other assortment of snacks to last the entire game. Weiss decided it was time to start and she asked the first question, trying to control her overexcited partner with some innocent questions “What’s your favorite food?” , She just saw Ruby rolling in the floor laughing and started to get angry “What is so funny, I wasn’t making a joke. If you are no goanna take me seriously, I’m out of this infantile game”. Ruby calm herself and said “Nothing, just that you decided to start with such an easy question. I am not planning to be that mild. But to answer your question Strawberries and Cookies” she said with a cute smile that caused Weiss to blush a little but immediately hid by taking a sip from her tea. Now it was Ruby´s turn and she didn’t know if she was ready but decided to be completely honest, she was her partner and leader if she couldn’t trust her whom could she trust. Ruby had though of a list of possible question that would get her faster to where she wanted but decide it may not go as planned if she took such an extreme approach so she started with a mild but semi-intimate one “How do got that beautiful scar of yours?” she asked knowing both how the word beautiful would affect her and how she saw that as private. Weiss was taken by surprise she expected something more childish like who is your crush or something a long those line but in the middle of her though she stopped and asked “Did you just call my scar beautiful? ”. Ruby gave a small smile, not that Weiss could notice lost in though, and said “Of course, your scar makes the perfect bow to wrap around the perfection that is your face, you can also see it as the chocolate chips in a cookie they just make them like a million times better” Ruby knew she was going into dangerous territory with the compliments but she needed this to make the plan work otherwise she would remain the childish partner she needed to help around and she wanted so much more than that.

Weiss was lost in her thoughts, no one ever had called her perfect or her scar beautiful but one of the cutest girl she had ever met was now saying it to her like it was a known fact. Ruby snapped her out of it by saying “Sooooooo, how did you get it?” she saw how Weiss snapped out of it and had a deep red blush and started cheering in her mind but try her hardest to keep a straight face. Weiss saw Ruby trying to hide a grin but failing miserably, she answered, “I didn’t dodge in time a giant armor my father send me to dispose of” not wanting to go into much detailed she decide to threw Ruby out of her game by asking her something completely unexpected, at least she hoped so, “Do you like boys or girls?” she finally said with a smirk on her face, thinking that she figured out Ruby´s plan to embarrass her and decided to play the offense as well. Ruby lost her breath when she heard the question she couldn’t believe she asked that, was she that obvious she couldn’t believe she figured it out. In all her life only Yang had noticed and kept it quiet from everyone even her family. She shuddered the answer “Y-yes” ruby said trying to look anywhere but at those blue eyes and trying and failing to hide her blush. Weiss did not expect the answer; to be honest she didn’t expect anything her plan was to embarrass Ruby but didn’t think of what happened after that, Ruby was a lesbian. Weiss had never given much though to that sort of stuff she always knew her father will marry her off to someone in order to gain more power or money, but now thinking about it she realized she had never been attracted to any boys she met and she did find girls cute sometimes, like ruby, now she didn’t know what to think about herself.

Ruby decided to break the silence by asking another question she consider this to be her first possible shot so she took it “What about you, boys or girls?” all her hope going in that one question. Weiss heard the question and her though came out without her control “I don’t know, I never though much about anyone in any special form, but hearing you say that makes me believe I may be attracted to girls”, she couldn’t believe she just said that she just saw Ruby got a new color of red she had never seen and a smile appear on her face the size of crescent rose. Ruby was as happy as someone could be she did not only got the answer she wanted but Weiss claimed she realized through her she did not want to get ahead of herself but she couldn’t help to daydream a little bit.

Weiss thinking still Ruby´s propose was to embarrass her and that she was succeeding and that was the explanation for the smile. She decided to drastically change the subject and say “What about only five question each, at this rate ten question are goanna take the entire week”, Ruby decided at that speed five questions would be more than enough and agreed to her suggestion.

Weiss could think of a question that she wanted to ask for a while and decided to throw it out “Are you and Yang really related?” Ruby didn’t like to talk about her family to anyone but she wanted Weiss and her to be completely open so she needed to say it “Yes and no, we are step-sisters we are not related by blood but we share the same father, but I grew with her because my mother died when I was still very young” Ruby finished with a tear dropping down her cheek because of the memory of her mother. Weiss got close and cleaned the tear with her thumb and gave Ruby a comforting smile. Ruby was getting happier do to Weiss closeness and smiled back, Weiss blushed and retrieved her hand.

Ruby didn’t want the moment to end, so she needed an emotional question to maintain it “Did you have a good childhood?” she asked knowing it wouldn’t be a happy answer. Weiss was hurting b the memories but Ruby just shared with her something really intimate so she felt comfortable doing the same, she was feeling a closeness to Ruby that she never felt before and she couldn’t place the feeling, she cast that thought away and answered with out hiding anything “My childhood was awful, my mother died giving birth to me and my father never forgave me for it, he blamed me for her dead. From that moment I became a piece to my father chess game, I became an asset to him and stop being his daughter. So I was educated by house staff and reported to my father about what had achieved if I wasn’t enough, wish it rarely was, he verbally assault me” she finished crying and sobbing, out of nowhere Ruby has holding her and she felt warmer by her presence and was crying into her shoulder while Ruby comforted her and stroke her hair and her back. Weiss stopped crying but didn’t want to break the embrace so she kept in quiet for some time, when they finally broke free both stared into each other eyes, until something inside Weiss made her break away from the stare and ask a question, to stop that look on Ruby´s face “So, who is your crush?” she hated herself for stopping the moment and see the change in Ruby´s face, but she grew like that and that closeness freighted her. Ruby decided it was now or never she was putting all her hope in this answer “You Weiss, I love you” she finished with hope on her eyes but also a glimpse of fear.

Weiss was paralyzed all her feelings where taken in control by that statement she loved her, someone loved her in that moment all the feelings she felt towards Ruby took form and she threw herself into Ruby´s lips and gave her a kiss, it felt full of love and hope from both of them, when they finally broke free for air they couldn’t stand the idea of distance so they kept their foreheads together. In the silence, Ruby asked, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Weiss responded with a smaller kiss and said, “Yes” almost in a whisper but Ruby could feel all the emotion that came with it.

Ruby and Weiss spend the rest of the evening talking and going in and out o make out sessions. When they finally were too tired they just fell into Weiss´ bed and Weiss rested her face in ruby´s chest, with one final wisp of energy she said, “I love you” to Ruby and reached for a tiny kiss. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------Next Morning--------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally woke up do to a very loud Yang and her camera. When Yang noticed the couple had woken up and she just yelled, “Smile the camera”. Weiss covered her face with the blanket and yelled at yang to shut up and seeked Ruby´s hand for comfort, when she found it she felt warmth expand through her body and in her new found strength came out of the blanket to find a very red Ruby and she kissed right in front of the camera. All she could here during her kiss was Yang´s non-stop screaming and teasing. When they broke from the kiss Ruby just said to her “I guess the bed issue solved it self”, Weiss blushed and went in for a very small peck on the lips.


End file.
